


Day 6: Aural Sex (Cas Dirty Talk Kink)

by RosieTheRiveter



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Cas to talk dirty more often. Does he know what he's in for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Aural Sex (Cas Dirty Talk Kink)

**Author's Note:**

> OK - this challenge was for Cas Dirty!Talk Kink. And we were supposed to write 1000 words. Without notes, My fic is exactly 1000 words IDK how, but that will never happen again. :) If you squint, you'll see a hint of Dom!Cas. Enjoy.

Dean and Cas were in a typical small-town in a typical small-town Sheriff’s office, asking the typical questions and Cas was bored. He didn’t get bored a lot. After all, he was the one that had wanted to become a hunter with Dean and Sam when he’d become human. He had a lot to learn. Fighting, shooting, all sorts of weaponry and defense, interrogation techniques, methods of disguise and deception. Dean taught him a lot. And Cas was an apt, eager pupil in all things Hunter.

He was also an eager student in his newly acquired taste for sex - specifically with Dean; more specifically, Dean’s penchant for interesting kinks of all sorts. And because Cas was such an eager student, he had a few kinks of his own that he often liked to spring on Dean – just to see if they were to his liking. More often than not, Dean had approved.

“Agent Elliott? May I speak with you a moment?”

“Uh – yeah sure Agent Allen.” Dean nodded at Cas “Sheriff, will you excuse us for a moment?”

Cas tugged Dean’s sleeve away from prying ears as the sheriff shrugged and went back to his desk. “What is it Cas? I was still questioning him.”

“You were done, were you not?”

“Yeah, I guess more or less – what do you need?”

Cas tipped his head, his eyes narrowed, his voice lowered. “I was wondering Dean if you remember this morning when we were still in bed and I was running my tongue on that little crease between your thigh and your balls?”

Dean coughed and looked around to see if anyone had heard.

“No one can hear me Dean - except you. Answer me.” Cas fixed Dean with his stare that meant he had the floor and Dean was to pay attention. Dean could almost hear his gravelly voice, ‘ _You should show me some respect’._ Dean would be loath to admit it at the time but it had turned him on as much as it had terrified him, that tone of voice, that stare that held him still and breathless.

“Cas – uh” Dean face had turned scarlet but he obeyed, though his voice wavered. “Yeah. Yeah. I remember.”

He was saying filthy things but Cas’ expression looked almost nonchalant, bored, businesslike – unless you knew him as well as Dean did. Dean could see the glimmer of lust and brazen teasing in his narrowed eyes, the almost imperceptible upturn at the very corner of his mouth. “I was wondering if you liked that? If you would like me to do that again? Did you like it when I ran my tongue over your cock and took you in my mouth? Did you Dean?”

“Cas.” He chuckled nervously, feeling his cock twitch and harden. “What the Hell has gotten into you?”

“You told me you would like me to start talking dirty more often. So I am.”

“I _meant_ in bed.”

“Oh. My apologies Dean. You can go back to questioning the sheriff if you would like.” One eyebrow raised as if he knew his offer would not be taken.

Dean shifted and held his coat over his crotch. “Yeah – I don’t think that is going to be a possibility.”

“Very well then. If I may continue?”

“Can we get out of here?” Dean was embarrassed to hear his voice take on an almost whining quality.

Cas looked as if he was considering it. “Mm – no. I rather like having your undivided attention like this.” He leaned in closer and began murmuring in earnest. “I like making your cock hard with just my words when at any moment someone could look down and see what my words are doing to you. “

“I think you need to imagine me on my knees, my mouth open for you, my tongue sliding around you. Wet and hot. Think about that Dean. Will I let you slide all the way down my throat or will I tease you, run my tongue around the tip, into your slit, take you inch by inch, slowly, as you ache for it?”

Dean choked back a groan and his eyes slid closed.

“Open your eyes Dean.” Cas commanded sternly. Dean obeyed – as he always did. “Good boy. Look at my mouth. Imagine everything it can do to you.” Cas’ tongue casually wet his lips and Dean grimaced. “Dean?”

“Yes Cas?”

“Do you think that you will be able to drive all the way back to the hotel so we can get naked and I can fuck you into the mattress or will you not be able to control yourself and have to pull over to the side of the road so I can suck you off?”

“I – Cas.”

“Use your words Dean.”

“I think we’re going to have to pull off the road.”

“I see. So you have no self-restraint? You wouldn’t want to wait until we have the whole bed to stretch out on? So I can use my tongue in all the ways I know you love so well? I’m the only one who knows the real Dean, how you love it when I run my tongue down your ass, between those lovely cheeks to that tight hole. Aren’t I? You’ve never let anyone do that to you before me, have you?”

“No Cas. No one but you.” Dean’s eyes had glazed over, pupils blown wide with the lust he fought so hard to hide in this very public place.

“There’s my good boy. You know I always reward you when you are good, isn’t that right?”

“Yes Cas. You do.” He swallowed.

“What do you want Dean?”

“I want to get out of here Cas. I’m dying.”

Cas smiled broadly. “Of course Dean. I think that is an excellent idea.” He touched Dean on the elbow to ground him. “Sheriff! We’re all set – if we have any other questions, we’ll be in touch!”

The sheriff waved distractedly as he held his phone to his ear.

“Let’s go Dean.”


End file.
